wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Separateheart's Dilemma (DN
Here is a short story, in which Separateheart gets amnesia, losing his memory... And the other Brewsters have to work together to get his memory back! Chapter 1 (and the only) It was a normal day in the Brewster household. Nightshade was mixing some poison, Separateheart was cleaning his trumpet, Tigerlily (who was visiting) was hanging upside down from a bar while reading, and Starlight was reading yet another piece of fanfiction. Starlight threw the scroll across the room. “Goodness, what is the world coming to?!” Nightshade sighed, putting down the bottle of strychnine. “Yet another self-insert Mary Sue in love with one of the dragonets of destiny?” “Can’t any of the other characters be used?” Starlight asked. “Just the dragonets of destiny, huh? Why aren’t any of the forgotten characters used, like Herring or Cirrus?” “Who?” Nightshade asked, looking up. “You see??” Starlight demanded. “That’s the thing. All the overused characters, like Tsunami or Starflight, are just being used even more! And the forgotten characters are just being stomped on in their wake. 99% of the dragon population would think that Herring is an OC of some sort! No one would know that he’s a real dragon!” She sighed, standing up and walking over to where the scroll sat on the ground. “Use some of the sensible characters, like Whirlpool or Morrowseer.” “Did someone say my name?” Separateheart asked, standing up from where he had been cleaning his trumpet before and looking around. “It’s nothing, Morrowseer,” Nightshade said soothingly to him. “Starlight just thinks that people should use you in fanfictions more often.” “I-” Starlight was about to protest, but then remembered who Separateheart thought he was. “Yes, Morrowseer. Nightshade is right.” “I agree with you, Starlight,” Tigerlily said, looking up (or, that is to say, down, since she was hanging upside down) from her scroll. “A break from the same old characters for a change would be nice.” “But no one seems to understand…” Starlight picked up the scroll and made her way back to her chair, sinking back in it with a sigh. “I hate this job.” “Don’t worry,” Nightshade said, putting some ground-up belladonna (nightshade) into the poison. “The fanfiction industry can’t last much longer, anyway.” “Yeah,” Starlight said with a sigh. “I will miss those little gems that pop up once in a while, if ever. It used to happen a lot, you know. But those moons-forsaken Mary Sues ruined everything!” “Starlight!” Nightshade snapped. “Don’t curse in the house!” “I can’t help it,” Starlight told her. “They’re just that bad.” She sighed, tucking the scroll away in her bag. “Do you guys remember that story? What was it called, Frozen Flames?” “I think that was it,” Nightshade replied. “That was a good story,” Starlight mused, smiling slightly. “Quite creative. It was a great love story. Mostly overpassed, you know. Nobody ever noticed it, other than me.” “And me,” Tigerlily volunteered. “Yeah, but I showed you that,” Starlight told her. There was silence, a long, awkward pause that stretched on and on. “Morrowseer sure deserves a good, long fanfiction,” Starlight said. “What about ‘For the Greater Good’?” Nightshade offered. “That was a biography,” Starlight corrected her. “I’m strong enough, I’m fast enough, I’m awesome enough…” Separateheart frowned. “What’s stopping dragons from writing about me?” “I don’t know…” Starlight pulled out another fanfiction. She groaned as she read the summary. “Listen to this… ‘After the unforturnate-’ They misspelled unfortunate! ‘-deaths of both Fatespeaker and Sunny, Starflight is brooken-’ And they misspelled broken… ‘from heartbreak. He finds solace in Starlight-’ HEY! THEY STOLE MY NAME!!” Starlight turned bright red. “They were well aware that I’d read it; they entered it in for me to criticize! This looks like a shipfic for me and Starflight!!” Nightshade and Tigerlily laughed as Starlight tore up the scroll. “A waste of a scroll, if you ask me,” Separateheart said. “Starlight is WAY too good for Starflight.” “THANK you,” Starlight told Separateheart. “Plus, their ship name wouldn’t make any sense,” Nightshade said, shifting her wings. “It would just be their names, Starlight and Starflight.” Starlight pulled out a third scroll. “Oh, hey, a Starspeaker story,” She noted. “That’s where Starflight belongs: With Fatespeaker, NOT me.” Nightshade and the others nodded. “Keep calm and support Starspeaker,” Tigerlily said. There was silence for a little while. Starlight scanned the story, her mood lightening. “Hey, this is one of those gems!” She commented. “The first one in a month that hasn’t come from Matau, or Sunburst, or Lucky, or Tundra!” “Who did it come from?” Nightshade asked. Starlight frowned. “It’s… Anonymous.” “Anonymous the NightWing?” Separateheart asked. “Quite a loyal soldier. I’m unsurprised that quality work would come from him. I never knew he wrote fanfictions…” “No, I think it’s just an anonymous writer.” Starlight dipped her claw in ink and wrote something on the top. “You know what?” Separateheart asked. Nightshade looked over at him. “What?” “I’m going to start working out,” He decided. “Getting stronger. I’ll fight my way to Fanfictions More Often. Hey, where is that in Pyrrhia, anyway?” “Huh?” Tigerlily asked, confused. He thinks that Fanfictions More Often is a place, Starlight said telepathically in her head, and that he being in it is used in stories. Tigerlily frowned, not understanding. Basically, when Nightshade told him that people should use him in fanfictions more often, he thought she meant that people should use him in stories as being in a place called Fanfictions More Often, and that the reason he isn’t in fanfictions (now that he thinks back) is because he isn’t there. Separateheart raced out of the room. Tigerlily frowned. “Where is he going?” “I have no idea,” Starlight replied aloud. Separateheart returned, dragging a weight-lifting set that made Starlight immediately think, Oh no… “Here… We… Go!” He sat down and took one of the weights off. It was terribly heavy, over 700 pounds. Grunting and groaning, Separateheart slowly lifted it up to stay above his head. “YES!” He shouted, elated. Suddenly, he lost balance! The weight dropped down and crashed onto his head, falling to the ground beside him. Slowly, he crumpled to the floor, unconscious. “Oh, no. Morrowseer!” Nightshade leapt up, racing to her brother’s side. Starlight did as well. Tigerlily, her scales turning green with worry, jumped down from where she had been hanging from a perch and went over to Separateheart. Groaning, Separateheart slowly opened his eyes. “Hnhh…” “He’s awake? After that weight crashing on him?” Tigerlily asked. “Um… General Morrowseer?” Nightshade’s eyes were on him. “Are you all right?” “Morrowseer?” Separateheart repeated. “Who’s that?” Starlight blinked. He doesn’t know who Morrowseer is? “You’re Morrowseer,” Nightshade told him. “See? Here’s a picture…” She showed him a picture of Morrowseer in battle, emblazoned on the cover of his favorite story, ‘For the Greater Good’. Separateheart gave her a strange look. “I look nothing like this guy,” He said, pointing a talon down at the picture. “Are you that blind? There’s a mirror right there.” He pointed at the mirror on the wall, and then looked around. “Who are you misfits, anyway?” Nightshade frowned. “I’m your sister Nightshade.” “You’re my sister?” Separateheart asked, as if he didn’t like that idea. “Oh, great, I live in a family of insane dragons… Lovely…” “I’m Tigerlily,” Tigerlily said. “I’m your sisters’ friend. I was just visiting.” “Hm.” Separateheart turned to Starlight. “I suppose you’re insane too.” “It’s Starlight, not Insane,” Starlight said coldly, not liking how he was treating her and her sister. She didn’t like him being Morrowseer, but this dragon was much worse. “I happen to be a Fanfiction Critic. I am also your sister.” “We live here in this house,” Nightshade said. Separateheart looked around. “Quite depressing,” He noted. “You don’t like it?” Nightshade asked, taken aback. “It looks like a museum,” Separateheart said. “One that’s been closed for years.” He gulped when he saw the swordfish head mounted on the wall. It had a NightWing’s leg, complete with a foot, sticking out of its mouth. “That was Aunt Melancholia’s husband,” Nightshade said. “That is, until the swordfish ate his leg. It ended up choking on his leg, so I was able to catch it and stuff it. The poor NightWing ended up dying from infection, don’t you remember?” “No,” Separateheart said. He backed up. “I don’t remember anything.” “Oh, dear, this is dreadful…” Nightshade turned to Separateheart. “Has your memory been destroyed?” “I don’t remember anything,” Separateheart replied. “Hm… I must do something to restore your memory,” Nightshade muttered. “Perhaps a nice cup of mango nectar will help you.” “Mango nectar?” Separateheart asked, shuddering. “Just give me a glass of cold water.” “Water?” Nightshade asked, as if he had suggested something stupid or deadly. “Yeah, some nice cold spring water,” Separateheart said. Starlight, Nightshade, and Tigerlily exchanged looks. “There’s no need to take it that far,” Nightshade said. “I’ll get you some water from the caves down under the house.” “Erm… Never mind,” Separateheart decided. “Just… Sit down here,” Starlight said hastily, forcing Separateheart to sit down in her old chair. “We’ll leave you for a while.” Starlight, Nightshade, and Tigerlily left the room. “Things are really getting serious,” Nightshade said. “What are we going to do?” “I don’t know, really…” Starlight sighed. “We could call that IceWing shaman. What was his name? Reykjavik?” “That’s it, I think,” Tigerlily replied. “You think he can cure Separateheart?” “I don’t know, but it’s worth a try.” Starlight walked over to the Obsidian Mirror and tapped the surface. “Reykjavik,” She said loudly. There was silence for a moment, and then a wisp of white smoke came out. “What is it, Starlight?” It said. “Well, my brother Separateheart, you know him, right?” “I do,” Reykjavik replied. “Well, he’s lost his memory,” Starlight told him. “Can you come over and heal him?” “I have a lot of business,” Reykjavik told her. “I can’t do house calls anymore, sorry. Besides, Night Island is far away from the Ice Kingdom. I won’t make it in time, anyway. Goodbye.” The wisp of white smoke faded away, melting back into the Obsidian Mirror. Sighing, Starlight backed up. “Can’t do house calls anymore,” She said to the others. “As I’m sure you heard.” “He could have at least given us advice,” Tigerlily complained. “Okay, let’s just act normal for a while,” Starlight said. “Maybe he’ll start to recover his memory by seeing daily household activities.” “I’ll take him to feed the plants,” Nightshade volunteered. “Okay, you do that,” Tigerlily said. “If you want, I’ll stay until Separateheart gets his memory back.” “Do stay,” Nightshade told her. “Separateheart might recognize you.” “Right,” Starlight replied. “Let’s do this.” Nightshade was in near-tears about an hour later. “He… He’s even talking about trying to cut down my African Strangler plant!” She cried to the others. “Just because she curled around his neck to show that she loved him!” “Kill Cleopatra?” Tigerlily asked. “That’s murder!” “Oh, I was hoping one of you had an idea, but…” Nightshade sighed. “I guess not.” Something suddenly occurred to Starlight. “I have an idea,” The NightWing volunteered. “What is it, Starlight?” Nightshade asked. “The amnesia was caused by a blow to the head,” Starlight said. “Could a similar blow bring him out of it?” “I read about it,” Nightshade said, “But I couldn’t do it to Separateheart, my favorite brother of all time!” She sighed. “We’ll just have to wait and hope that he comes to his senses before he destroys our wonderful way of life.” “I guess so…” Tigerlily stood up, leaving the room. “I left a mango in the kitchen. I’ll go have it to soothe my nerves.” Starlight sighed, looking out the window. Immediately, she knew what to do. She stood up and left the room, to go down where Separateheart was reading a scroll about garden seeds. Slowly, she came down the stairs, trying to avoid detection by Separateheart. So Nightshade can’t do it, huh? If it’ll help Separateheart… I can do it. ''Starlight slowly produced a club from behind her back. ''I like Separateheart as Morrowseer better. I’ll clobber him! Separateheart stood up, about to leave when Starlight took her chance. With a resounding thunk, the club landed square on his head, with enough force to knock him out. He crumpled to the floor. A few seconds later, Separateheart stood up. “Why, hello, Starlight!” He exclaimed brightly, shaking a surprised Starlight’s talon. “I didn’t see you come in!” “I… Snuck in from the other room,” Starlight said to him. “I dozed off, fell out of the chair,” Separateheart said. “How do you feel?” Starlight asked. “Mighty good,” Separateheart said calmly. “You’re looking nice today, Starlight, as usual. Where’s Nightshade?” “I’ll, um, call her,” Starlight said, passing the club from her left to right talon. “Nightshade! Niiightshade!” Nightshade came down from her room. “Morrowseer, I was thinking about what you said about cutting down Cleopatra, and I decided that I’ll do it.” She sighed. “That’s what you want, after all.” “Cut down Cleopatra?” Separateheart asked, confused. “Why would I say that, Sis?” “But… You told me-” Separateheart cut her off. “I like Cleopatra! Let her be,” He told her. Starlight showed her the club, and Nightshade understood. “Oh, it’s good to know you’re well again,” Nightshade said. “I’ll go reassure Cleopatra upstairs. She was very frightened that you would have me cut her down.” She left the room. Starlight sighed with relief. Now that that’s over… Tigerlily heard a faint knocking. Standing up, she went to the back entrance. Opening the door, she found… “Hi, Tigerlily!” Starglow was standing at the door. “Knightkiller and I came to visit our friends Nightshade and Starlight.” Tigerlily looked past her and saw that Knightkiller was indeed standing behind her. “You’ve come at a terrible time,” She told them. “Separateheart has amnesia. He got it from a blow to the head. Now he’s threatening to cut down Cleopatra!” “Cut down Cleopatra?” Starglow gasped. “He must really be sick.” “Come in,” Tigerlily said. “His memory might be jogged by familiar faces.” Starglow and Knightkiller came in, shutting the door behind them. “Go ahead and make yourself at home in the guest room,” Tigerlily told them. “I’ll handle this.” A few minutes later, Tigerlily crept in, camouflaged with her scales. She held a club in her talons. It’s for his own good, ''She thought, holding up the club. Shutting her eyes for a moment, she brought down the club, hearing the resounding ''thunk ''as it made contact. ''Good. ''She slipped out of the room again, unseen and unheard. ''That should have worked. “Hello, Morrowseer,” Nightshade said, coming in a few minutes after Tigerlily left. Separateheart had gotten back up, and was frowning at the ‘For The Greater Good’ book he was reading as his normal self. “I’ve decided to take the daisy seeds I was going to plant in Cleo’s place and throw them in the trash.” “Throw your daisy seeds in the trash?” Separateheart asked. “Since you told me to keep Cleo, I thought that-” Nightshade was cut off. Knightkiller and Starglow had slipped up to the top of the staircase, listening to their conversation. “No, I told you to get rid of that monstrosity of a plant you call Cleopatra!” Separateheart said. Starglow and Knightkiller exchanged looks. He doesn’t seem much better, does he? ''Starglow asked Knightkiller telepathically. ''You go and play chess for a bit. I’ll handle this. She tiptoed down the other set of stairs, slipping behind the curtain. When a confused and saddened Nightshade left, she grabbed a club and advanced behind Separateheart. With a loud thunk, it landed right on his head. He was knocked out for the fourth time that day. When he arose, he was once more Morrowseer. Smirking, Starglow slipped back up the staircase. Knightkiller was meanwhile sitting in front of his chessboard, playing against himself. Sighing, he thought, What if Starglow didn’t hit him hard enough? Should I hit Separateheart? At last, he stood up. I have to take charge. I can’t do nothing! “Oh, Morrowseer,” Nightshade said, having come down and found him well once more, “I’m so glad you’re well again. I’ll go make some lunch for you. How about roasted cow?” “Dee-lightful,” Separateheart replied. “Now you just sit down right there, and I’ll go fix it up for you,” Nightshade said, sitting him down in the seat again. Right after Nightshade left, Knightkiller came in. He took a deep breath and padded up to Separateheart. “Hello,” He said simply, unsure what to call him. “Why hello,” Separateheart said. “I came to give you a surprise,” Knightkiller said. “Close your eyes, and you will get a big surprise.” “I love surprises,” Separateheart said, shutting his eyes. Knightkiller snuck up behind him, and then whacked him right where everyone else had: On the head. Separateheart fell to the floor, temporarily knocked out. Knightkiller backed up, slipping back up the stairs. “I took care of him, Starglow,” He said as he sat down next to his aunt. “You what?” Starglow asked, standing up. “I hit him on the head,” Knightkiller told her. “But I hit him on the head!” Starglow exclaimed. Together, they came back to the staircase, watching as Separateheart refused the roasted cow that Nightshade offered, asking for a simple piece of meat, not cooked or anything. Starglow gave Knightkiller a look, and he shrugged sheepishly. Sorry... Later, Starlight and Nightshade were talking. “I don’t know what to do,” Nightshade said. “I know that the remedy book did say to hit him on the head… You must have done it incorrectly or something.” “I doubt I did it incorrectly,” Starlight told Nightshade. “He seemed well after I hit him.” Nightshade’s eyes landed on the club that had been used by four different dragons earlier that day. “There’s only one thing left to do,” She said, picking up the club. “I’ll hit him again,” Starlight volunteered. “I’ll belt him so hard-” “No, I’ll do it this time,” Nightshade said. “I do need your help, though.” “I’ll hold him down, then,” Starlight said. “No,” Nightshade told her. “Here’s what you have to do…” Starlight and Nightshade were peering in on him from the entrance next to the staircase that Knightkiller and Starglow had used. “I hope this works this time,” Nightshade muttered. “His head must be getting all lumpy.” “It’ll be fine,” Starlight told her. “Besides, dragon skulls are quite hard.” A few seconds later, Starlight went up to Separateheart. “Hey,” She said to him. “Our visitor Knightkiller wants to play a game of hide-and-seek with us. Is it okay if you play?” “Hide-and-seek?” He asked. “I’m too old for hide-and-seek. I’m a grown dragon.” “Oh, come on!” Starlight said. “You need the relaxation.” “Oh, all right, I’ll play,” Separateheart said. “Great!” Starlight led him to the entrance on the other side of the stairs, on the opposite side of where Nightshade was. “Sit here.” She waited silently; Separateheart wandered away a few feet. Nightshade crept up and then clubbed the dragon on the right… Who was Starlight, not Separateheart. Starlight collapsed to the floor, the curtains falling with her. “What in the world did you do to Starlight?” Separateheart demanded, sitting down beside the knocked-out Starlight. “I thought she was you!” Nightshade exclaimed. “You’re trying to kill me!” Separateheart realized, backing up. “I’m trying to help you, not hurt you!” Nightshade told him. “You were trying to help me with a club?” Separateheart asked. “Yes!” Nightshade replied. “You’ll never get me,” Separateheart said. “You’re insane! You want to kill me!” He tried to run away. When he tried to run up the stairs, he found Knightkiller and Starglow there. When he tried to run through the hall, Tigerlily materialized there, having been camouflaged. “You won’t get me alive!” The NightWing exclaimed, racing to the other exit. He ended up crashing into a large statue, falling to the floor. “Oww…” Groaning, Separateheart sat up. “Goodness, that hurt.” He looked around, “Starglow? Nightshade? What are you all doing here?” Starglow and Nightshade exchanged looks. “He’s back!” Nightshade exclaimed. “And completely normal again!” Starglow finished. “Great!” Meanwhile, Starlight staggered up, her head throbbing from the blow. “Ow...” “Oh, good, Starlight’s up too!” Nightshade said. Starlight looked around, frowning. “Who... Who’s Starlight?” Nightshade, Starglow, Knightkiller, and Tigerlily groaned in unison, facetaloning. “Oh, great...” Tigerlily sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “Will this never end?” Category:Content (Starlight365) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)